1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to wire stripping tools and, more particularly, to tools for making longitudinal cuts in wire insulation for removal of the insulation and salvage of the wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of salvaging wire from old insulated wire or from insulated wire scraps is well known. The cleaner the wire salvaged, the higher the price paid for the clean metal; the metal usually being copper or aluminum.
Known in the art are the devices of Wilson, Wagner, and more recently that of David. U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,805 issued to Wilson discloses an electric cable cutter which utilizes a combination guide and guard with an adjustable blade extending into the substantially V-shaped guard. The device is used by pulling it longitudinally over the wire to severe the insulation. The single guard is used to accommodate all wire sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,052 issued to Wagner discloses a frame having two pair of oppositely mounted rotary blades adapted to engage an object placed therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,630 issued to David is a cable slitting tool having a blade held between holder halves; the blade extending into slots of set size for slitting the casing of a cable. The primary problems with existing devices is the failure to accommodate wires of varying diameters and the failure to provide unobstructed support for guiding and supporting the wire while permitting blade adjustment relative to the thickness of the insulation. Additionally, where a cut is made within a tight enclosure, the natural expansion of the loosened insulation tends to clog the enclosure.